Racun Jiwa
by verbalrendezvous
Summary: OLDARCHIVE. Satu hal yang membuat Kyon merasa bingung. Kenapa hidupnya harus diisi dengan seorang gadis aneh yang bernama Suzumiya Haruhi? Oneshot.


Disclaimer : Tanigawa Nagaru for Novel.

Fandom : Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.

Summary : Satu hal yang membuat Kyon merasa bingung. Kenapa hidupnya harus diisi dengan seorang gadis aneh yang bernama Suzumiya Haruhi?

Rating : Teenagers.

Genre : General/Romance.

**_Racun Jiwa_**

"Aku hanya mau bertemu dengan alien, hantu, time traveler, esper atau semacamnya. Bagi yang merasa bukan makhluk seperti tadi, tolong jangan dekati aku!"

Aku masih ingat sekali dengan ucapan itu.

Yah, sebenarnya, apapun yang dia lontarkan dari mulutnya yang seperti petasan cabe rawit itu aku selalu ingat sih. Eh, cabe rawit itu apa ya?

Tidak pentinglah. Yang jelas, sepertinya dia mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri.

Aku adalah diriku sendiri, dan dari pertama kali aku melihat duniapun aku sadar kalau aku ini manusia. Hanya manusia. Bukan hantu, alien, atau semacamnya. Aku malah muak kalau dipadankan dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Tapi yang terlihat sekarang, aku direkrut sebagai satu-satunya orang normal di Klub SOS. Dan yang merekrutku adalah manusia petasan itu, Suzumiya Haruhi.

Terkadang aku berpikir sendiri, apa sebenarnya yang membuat diriku begitu terbaur dengan seorang gadis yang agak sinting itu?

Aku tahu dia bukan agak sinting, tapi sinting. Benar-benar miring pikirannya itu. Dia pikir siapa dirinya?

Aku tahu, dia bukan orang biasa. Dia tuhan. Dan aku merasa mual dengan tuhan yang satu itu.

Sama seperti manusia lainnya, aku juga tak akan tahu apa isi pikirannya dan bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Dan sepertinya aku lebih baik tidak tahu.

Atau mungkin lebih baik tahu.

Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku ini manusia. Manusia biasa pula. Bukan manusia yang luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan tim baseball yang sudah outstanding, tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus yang bisa menghancurkan atau memperbaiki dunia. Tapi entah kenapa, di sekelilingku berputar sekumpulan makhluk yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai makhluk luar angkasa, penjelajah waktu, ataupun esper. Atmosfer ini sungguh suatu hal yang absurd.

Berkali-kali aku mengalami kejadian aneh, dimana semua buntutnya adalah gadis dengan bando oranye muda itu. Yang sekali lagi, namanya Suzumiya Haruhi.

Memang, beberapa kali dengan anggota Klub SOS lainnya, yang menurut pandanganku sama saja sintingnya dengan Haruhi. Tapi tetap saja, mereka itu mengklaim dirinya sebagai abdi Haruhi, yang gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu.

Aku sungguh bingung dengan perlakuan mereka padaku, memandang seolah-olah akulah yang sinting, bukan mereka.

Kecuali Mikuru tentunya, aku merasa jadi diriku yang paling aneh saat bertemu muka atau berjalan dengan anggota Klub SOS.

Mikuru, gadis yang sungguh misterius. Tapi dia benar-benar satu-satunya hal yang menyegarkan dari semua isi Klub SOS.

Mikuru lebih baik dari Haruhi tentunya. Dia ekspresif, parasnya manis, dan tingkah laku serta sifatnya juga sama-sama manis.

Tapi Haruhi juga manis. Dalam hal-hal tertentu.

Seperti misalnya saat aku hanya berduaan dengannya dalam penyelidikan kasus di Remote Island yang ternyata hanya bohongan. Senyumnya sungguh manis, menggetarkan hatiku. Aku merasa kalau dia bukan petasan, melainkan bunga sakura.

Hatiku berdesir-desir, seiring desiran angin badai yang saat itu lagi kencang-kencangnya.

Dia bilang: "Daijobou ka, Kyon?" Aku merasa dia orang lain.

Perasaanku seperti dia adalah wanita yang sikapnya dewasa dan pengertian. Sabar dan halus tutur katanya.

Dan Suzumiya Haruhi si petasan itu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Kalau Haruhi selamanya seperti itu, aku sangat bersyukur karena sudah tidak usah repot-repot berurusan dengan dinamit yang bisa disulut apinya dengan sedikit panas saja.

Tapi entah kenapa, lama-lama aku jadi memendam penyesalan sendiri. Aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan karakternya yang seperti itu.

Kenapa aku menyesal? Bukannya Haruhi bagiku itu adalah neraka?

Argh, aku pusing sendiri! Kenapa aku mendekati neraka dunia?

Pertanyaan ini harusnya bisa dijawab oleh orang yang bersangkutan sendiri, tapi kalau aku, kenapa jadi tidak bisa menjawab?

Haruhi, kau orang yang paling membuatku bingung sedunia!

Eh, dia bukan orang ya?

Masa bodohlah. Yang mengganjal di pikiranku sekarang, kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam pikiranku? Tak cukupkah dia hanya 'menghiasi' hidupku?

Tepatnya sih, mencoret-coret hidupku.

"Kyon! Kau sedang apa?" Seperti biasa, gadis super cerewet itu pasti sedari tadi ingin memarahiku yang sedang melamun ini.

"Ah, Haruhi. Hanya merenung saja." Kujawab dengan singkat. Biasanya dia suka jawaban yang pendek-pendek seperti tadi.

"Oh, begitu ya." Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu, ya'? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya diam saja.

Dia duduk di dekatku. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang cerah.

"Kyon, kau percaya cinta?" tanyanya. Aku tersentak. Kontan aku kaget. Dia menanyakan hal itu dengan nada datar.

"Bukannya kau sendiri bilang, cinta itu salah satu jenis penyakit jiwa?" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sendiri tidak sadar telah bilang begitu. Bagaimana ini?

"Ya. Tapi terkadang aku berpikir, cinta lebih dari sekedar penyakit jiwa."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hmm..." Dia berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin racun jiwa," katanya sontak.

"Ya, mungkin memang racun jiwa," responku. Mungkin cinta benar-benar racun jiwa.

Seperti racun yang kau berikan pada jiwaku.

Sekarang aku tahu, yang merasuki pikiranku adalah sebuah racun jiwa.

Namanya cinta.

**- O W A R I -**

Sekian karya saya, maaf kalau tidak sama gaya menulisnya dengan Tanigawa Nagaru. Saya bukan dia oTL


End file.
